Hielo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: En mi mente, ellos no eran dos personas distintas. Yamato y Natsuko, con la misma mirada, me hacían perder la cabeza. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual, foro Proyecto 1-8]
Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para La semana de la diversidad sexual, del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

 **Hielo**

Sus ojos eran fríos y cálidos a la vez. Azul, pero no el azul del cielo, sino el del mar. Un azul melancólico, tormentoso a veces, en calma otras. Cuando me miraban, sentía que ardía. El hielo puede quemar más que el fuego.

Yo siempre he llevado más fuego que sangre en las venas. El fuego que hizo que me levantara y tocara ese pelo de brillos dorados.

No quería que me besara, ni que me tocara. Solo quería que me mirase de esa manera. Lejana, pero profunda. Con entendimiento y con secretos que nunca me daría a conocer.

Es de eso de lo que me enamoré. De esa mirada.

Me enamoré cuando era un niño y no comprendía lo que sentía, pensaba que era rabia. No se trataba solo de eso. Lo supe años después, cuando Yamato empezó a salir con chicas y algo hervía en mi estómago. Lo supe más tarde, cuando Natsuko empezó a jugar conmigo.

Quizá jugar no sea la palabra. Me sedujo, me usó, me enredó en sus redes.

Ella pensaba que sus piernas me llamarían la atención, que su escote haría que un joven universitario cayera a sus pies. Ella quería que su cuerpo me gustase, porque no se sentía tan mayor como la edad que tenía.

Pero se equivocaba. Fueron sus ojos lo que me arrastró hasta lo más hondo.

Me preguntaría por qué yo, cuando probablemente cualquier chico estaría encantado de ser invitado al cuerpo de Natsuko… pero sé la razón. Igual que ella y él son hielo, yo soy fuego. Y me necesitan para derretirse.

Se lo dije una noche, pero me cayó con su lengua.

Yo me sentía irresistiblemente atraído. También notaba la comezón de la culpa.

Porque en mi mente, ellos no eran dos personas distintas. Yamato y Natsuko, con la misma mirada, me hacían perder la cabeza.

Pero él ya no estaba, de ninguna manera, en mi vida.

Se fue a la mierda todo poco antes de que acabásemos el instituto. Aquel día, cuando lo besé. En medio de una calle, sin importarme que nos miraran un montón de desconocidos. Hacía frío, el vaho que salía de su boca me tentó. Yamato me apartó de un empujón y me miró con asco.

—Tú también quieres esto —le dije, sin sentirme avergonzado.

—Se te ha ido la cabeza.

Me dio un golpe con el hombro al marcharse. Los desconocidos no habían perdido detalle de la escena, pero no me importó.

Yo sabía que Yamato quería aquello casi tanto como yo. No era una sensación nueva, solo había ido creciendo con los años. Entre golpes cuando nos enfadábamos, entre acercamientos extraños para unos amigos… entre miradas. Hielo y fuego.

Sus ojos eran del azul del mar, y yo había acabado sumergido en ellos.

Tardé en darme cuenta, claro. Salí con chicas, me besé con ellas y me gustó. El primer chico que probé fue un compañero del equipo de fútbol, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo ni quién empezó aquello. No duró, porque él no quería que nadie supiera de… sus intereses _especiales_. A mí no me importaba.

¿Qué más da si me gustan las chicas y los chicos? Más opciones tengo. Menos obstáculos.

Y sabía, sentía, que Yamato tardaba más de la cuenta en dejar de mirarme, que movía su mano muy sutilmente para que rozara la mía, que caminábamos más cerca de lo normal.

Pero él no estuvo de acuerdo. Fui a su casa a insistirle, me echó y nunca volvió a ser lo de siempre. Ni esa sensación que tenía junto a él ni nuestra amistad. Sus ojos eran un mar embravecido cada vez que me miraban, cuando estábamos con alguien más, porque no quiso volver a estar a solas conmigo.

Nadie supo la razón de que nos distanciásemos, pero aprovechó la universidad para huir. Huyó como un maldito cobarde.

—¿Has pensado que quizá no le gustan los chicos? ¿Qué quizá no siente por ti nada más que amistad? —me preguntó Koushiro, cuando le confesé la verdad. Necesitaba un confidente.

—Lo siente. Lo sé.

—Pero igual no le gustan los chicos —repitió.

—Le gusto yo, y soy uno.

—Intenta ponerte en su lugar. Todo debe ser confuso para él, aunque tengas razón. Y pude que no la tengas.

Koushiro intentó convencerme, pensaba que estaba en negación. Había veces que dudaba por un instante, que creía que quizá confundí las cosas… Pero después me reafirmaba. Porque, cuando estábamos en la cama, Natsuko me miraba de la misma forma que Yamato en esos momentos de amistad dudosa. Como si quisiera inundarme con el mar de sus ojos, como si quisiera romper todas las barreras que nos distanciaban… y como si yo fuera capaz de derretir su hielo.

Puede que esté muy trillado compararnos con hielo y fuego, que sea poco original, pero es la única manera de explicarlo.

Los momentos en que veía el resto del cuerpo de Natsuko, recordaba que eran personas distintas. Que ella no era su hijo. Y no me disgustaba, porque ella también me atraía. Quería pasar noches a su lado y marcharme antes de quedarme dormido, quería que me llamara cuando tenía ganas de mí.

No teníamos nada formal, me lo dejó claro desde el principio, yo lo sabía desde antes del primer beso. Natsuko siempre ha estado casada con su trabajo.

Era un arreglo a dos partes. Yo le dije que había estado muy enamorado de su hijo, ella me dijo que quería sentirse deseada. Ambos llenábamos un vacío del otro y estábamos bien con eso. No necesitábamos más, no queríamos más. Natsuko no rendía cuentas ante nadie, no tenía obligaciones, Takeru ya era mayorcito. Yo vivía la vida universitaria, con las horas de estudio y las borracheras de fiesta. Ninguno pensaba en algo más estable que saber que podía compartir la cama con alguien que le atraía cuando lo necesitaba.

Pero eso también se fue a la mierda.

¿Por qué? Pues por Yamato. Otra vez. Porque reaccionó años tarde.

Cuando su puño se estampó en mi mandíbula, sabía que el golpe no venía de ese momento. Venía de antes, de cuando le robé un beso, de cuando le trastoqué su mundo. De cuando teníamos once años y sentía rabia hacia mí, de cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos más de lo normal durante toda la adolescencia.

No me dijo eso, claro. Me dijo que era porque me había pillado en calzoncillos en casa de su madre. Y puede que en parte también fuera por eso.

Natsuko lo apartó de mí, le dijo que todos éramos adultos como para acabar a golpes. Yamato se tensó y no dejó que lo tocara. Cuando la miró, hielo contra hielo, sentí que ambos se congelaban para siempre, que no podría derretir a ninguno de los dos nunca más.

—¿No me has quitado ya suficientes cosas? —le preguntó.

Ella no supo qué responder. Él se marchó. Yo quise saber en qué momento él me había considerado suyo.

Natsuko y yo decidimos que esa había sido nuestra última vez. Me dijo que no se arrepentía, aun así. Y que me echaría de menos. Pero yo sabía que no sería a mí, sino a la sensación de juventud y de calidez que le daba. Ya encontraría otro jovencito que se sintiera atraído por su cuerpo tanto como yo, aunque nadie se enamoraría de sus ojos con mi intensidad.

Busqué a Yamato, pero no lo encontré hasta que él no quiso. Al de una semana, a la salida de la universidad, me esperaba sentado en un banco. Esperó a que lo viera para echar a andar, le seguí a distancia y me paré cuando él lo hizo, en medio de una calle, esa en la que lo besé por primera vez.

Cuando se me acercó y me miró fijamente, fue como si todos los años de en medio no hubiera sucedido.

—¿Por qué ella? —me preguntó.

—Es una mujer. Me sedujo y me gustó.

—Es mi madre.

—Es una mujer —repetí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—, he estado con chicas y con chicos, igual que tú.

—Yo no he estado con chicos.

—Ahora sí.

Volví a robarle un beso. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que teníamos diecisiete otra vez. La diferencia fue que Yamato no me apartó de un empujón. Él también me besó.

En aquella calle, rodeados de desconocidos, el hielo se derritió.

* * *

.

No es todo lo que quería, pero mi cabeza no funciona muy bien estos días. Podría haberle dado más vueltas al drama, pero creo que no hacía falta. Siempre he pensado que Natsuko y Yamato se parecen, aquí Taichi también lo ha visto.


End file.
